


Shut Up And Jam (It In My Mouth)

by Pitchblende_Viridia



Series: Troll Call One-Shots [10]
Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Dual Bulges, Face-Sitting, Nook Eating, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitchblende_Viridia/pseuds/Pitchblende_Viridia
Summary: When you fuck Gor-Gor, you its wise to never let him get a word in edge-wise.





	Shut Up And Jam (It In My Mouth)

Even when he was pinned under you, Tagora never dropped that smug fucking grin that you hated on him. He was a total chatterbox most of the time, so you had decided to take the initiative in shutting him up, knocking him to the floor as soon as you arrived at his hive and kicking the door shut behind you. A quick jolt of psionics shredded the crotch of your tights, and as soon as he opened his mouth to speak you crammed your nook against the orifice.

"No, fuck you. Less talking, more nook eating." Tagora's grin only widened, and you quickly felt his tongue slither into you. Fuck he was good with that thing. The muscle rolled around in your nook, probing eagerly at the nerve bundles in your inner walls. You reached down to grab his horns, steadying yourself as you started to grind into his face. Your grip was just tight enough to hurt, and you could feel him wince against your sex momentarily, before his teeth playfully pressed against your nooklips. You shot him a grin of your own and started to grind harder, psionics flaring up and skittering across his skin, pulling out moans as his clothing was shredded off his body.

Tagora's hands squeezed at your thighs and you could feel your bulges slip free of your sheath, twisting around each other before one of Tagora's hands wrapped around them. Your grinding got a little more feverish and his tongue worked at you harder, pressing up roughly at the flesh separating your nook from your bulges before pushing in as deep as he could manage. His hand was a little more clumsy, squeezing and stroking your bulges as they all but tied themselves in knots around his fingers, but combined with his tongue it was more than enough to get you going.

"F-fuck yeah! Right there you bastard!" Your hips pressed down into his face harder and your nook squeezed around his tongue as he finally worked you over the edge. Yellow slurry sprayed out of your bulges and flooded from your nook, covering his face and hand in your colour. You rocked against him as your orgasm rolled through you, and you panted softly to catch your breath. Fuck this asshole is good with his tongue.

After a few moments, your bulges finally retreated back into their sheath and you slowly stood up, reluctantly pulling Tagora up with you. He was a fucking mess, but in your opinion he always looked best that way. Yellow slurry dripped from his face down his neck and chest, and you looked him up and down with a lick of your lips. He opened his mouth to speak, but fuck that, and before he could get a word in you jammed a finger into his mouth, pinning his tongue down.

"Nope. Fuck you. Not a word, or I make you look at the eye again. Just show me where your fucking ablution block is." He growled at you and pressed his teeth into your finger, bit you only grinned at him, digging a claw into his tongue to make your point clear. Finally he huffed and nodded his head to the side, pulling free of your thumb to lead the way.


End file.
